Almanzo's Trip
by LovetoRead613
Summary: Why did Almanzo have to leave for Minnesota so early? What were his thoughts/feelings about leaving Laura?
1. Chapter 1

_It has been a long time since I have written anything; however, my job has given me very little free time. Here is a story that came to my head earlier this year and I just had to write it down. Although, due to a lack of free time, it has taken me this long to finally get it written and uploaded._

_This takes place in the eighth book: __These Happy Golden Years __from the chapter 'Almanzo Goes Away'_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to the brilliant author Laura Ingalls Wilder._

"Royal, are you sure? I mean is it really necessary to leave this soon? I thought we had at least another month before we had to go?"

"Sorry Monzo, but I got a letter from Father asking if we could try to get home before the snow falls. He says he wants to talk to us about something. I figured we would leave this coming Sunday so we will have plenty of time to make it there before the first snowfall. What do you say? Can we leave by Sunday?"

"I suppose, if Father needs us to come early….I just don't feel like leaving Laura so soon after proposing to her."

"She'll be fine Monzo. Leave her the buggy and Lady; it will give her something to remember you by while we are gone. Not that she needs it with that ring you gave her….."

"Stop Royal! I love her and I really wanted to spend more time with her now that we are engaged. At least giving us both time to adjust to our new situation. I mean, for goodness sakes, I only proposed a few days ago and now I'm leaving her! What does that say about me?"

"Relax Monzo! She knew we were leaving to go back to Minnesota to spend time with Mother and Father. We are just leaving a few weeks early. She will understand. Instead of saying it is Father's idea, so she won't feel any animosity towards him when they meet at your wedding, blame me. Tell her I want to go through….Iowa. That is why we have to leave early. She won't get upset at you for following your older brother's demand."

"Still….that's lying and I don't really feel comfortable lying to her."

"So we'll actually go through Iowa. Now that I thought about it, I do want to go through Iowa. You won't be lying and we get to see Iowa on our way home. Does that work for you now?"

"Alright, I'll leave out the part about Father and just tell her we are going through Iowa. I will have to bring her back something awful nice to make up for not being with her all winter plus part of autumn…"

"She will be fine Manzo, you shouldn't worry so much. We will go visit Mother and Father just like we told them we would. We will go through Iowa and when we get to Father's and Mothers we will find out what Father thought was so urgent that he had to have us come earlier than planned. We will be back home before you know it. Back in the loving arms of the beautiful Ms. Ingalls, so to be Mrs. Wilder."

I am not sure how I feel leaving Laura so soon after our engagement. Although Father knew I was going to propose before we left, so whatever he needs us for must be pretty important considering he knows he is asking me to leave Laura earlier than expected. I only hope she understands and knows that I will be thinking of her the entire time I am away from her.

I have to talk to Mr. Ingalls as soon as possible. I am not sure if I will be able to see Laura before I go and I want her to know that Royal and I are leaving sooner than expected. I had told her about this trip, but that was when I thought we had another month left together. Luckily Mr. Ingalls comes to town every day for work. I will have to find him and let him know our new plans. I will tell him that something came up and we have to leave sooner than expected. Or should I simply say it is about Royal wanting to go through Iowa? Should I ask him about keeping Lady and the buggy or should I try and see Laura and ask her first? No, I'll ask Mr. Ingalls first. I don't want to get Laura's hopes up and then have Mr. Ingalls say no. It will be hard enough leaving her so soon, but it will be even harder to leave if she thought she would be able to have the buggy and Lady and it turns out she will not.

Oh, there is Mr. Ingalls heading into the blacksmith now.

"Mr. Ingalls."

"Almanzo, how are you?"

"Fine Sir. I don't know if I will be able to see Laura after school today so would you be able to relay a message for me?"

"Of course Almanzo. Is everything alright? You seem upset."

How could he tell?! I thought I had my emotions under control. I guess Mr. Ingalls really is good at understanding people.

"That is part of the message Mr. Ingalls. See Royal decided he wanted to leave for Minnesota early so we could drive through Iowa. He wants to leave by Sunday. I was not sure if I would be able to see Laura before we have to go but I wanted her to know what was going on. It does not sit right with me to be leaving so soon after….well…asking her to be my wife, but Royal insisted. He seemed sort of evasive about why he wanted to go through Iowa…."

Well he was. He almost seemed excited to go through Iowa. I wonder what is there that he wants to see so badly.

"I will let her know son. Don't worry."

"Thank you Sir. Tell her I will try to see her if I can before we go. I really do want to see her…."

"I understand."

Was that a twinkle in his eye? He does that to me so often. Although I suppose this time I can understand that twinkle. I REALLY do want to see Laura before I go. It will be too long without her otherwise!

"Mr. Ingalls, I have one other thing I want to ask you. Would it be alright if I lent Lady and the buggy to Laura while I am gone? I know it puts more of a burden on you and your family, and I would be willing to pay for her feed, but I would like Laura to have something of mine to keep me in her thoughts while I am away."

"Isn't that what the ring you gave her is for?"

There is that twinkle again! I feel myself blushing and I haven't blushed since I was 9!

"Yes Sir, but with all the buggy rides we took together I feel that this would be a better reminder of all the time we spent together. Those kinds of memories are happier and more significant to us both."

Should I tell him the other part? I suppose I should be as honest as possible. Hopefully that will having him saying yes.

"I also want her to remember why she said yes to me. I love her Mr. Ingalls and I just want her to remember that while I am away. The ring is a fine reminder, but being able to drive Lady, I feel, would be a more tangible way of remembering our time together and why she said yes to me. I also want her to not forget that I do love her and will be thinking about her while I am gone."

I was almost expecting that twinkle this time….

"I will be happy to take Lady and the buggy while you are gone. I am sure Laura will be most appreciative of having them as well. You must trust her a lot to let her drive that buggy."

"I trust Laura with my most prized possession, what is my horse and buggy after that?"

"Your most prized possession?"

Now I am not so sure about that twinkle….

"My heart Sir. I trust Laura will not break my heart. After that, what are a mere horse and buggy?"

"You will make Laura a fine husband Almanzo. A fine husband indeed."

"Thank you Sir. Please tell Laura my message if I don't get a chance to see her after school."

"I will Almanzo."

"Thank you again Mr. Ingalls."

Was I too honest with him? I guess one cannot be too honest with their future wife's parents. I am glad that he said yes to allowing Laura to keep Lady and the buggy while I am gone. I just hope it keeps me in her thoughts as often as I know she will be in mine.

_Thoughts, critiques, questions, requests….please let me know. If you would like me to continue please let me know, otherwise I will leave it at this._


	2. Chapter 2

_This takes place in the eighth book: __These Happy Golden Years__ from the chapter 'Almanzo Goes Away'_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to the brilliant author Laura Ingalls Wilder._

"Royal! We need to leave! I've got Lady and the buggy ready to go and I want to be able to say goodbye to Laura before we leave."

"Alright, alright I am coming. I just wanted to re-check everything to make sure we did not forget anything."

"Cap said he would stop by every few days to make sure everything was alright. And if we forgot something it could not have been that important otherwise we would have packed it already."

"Alright, alright. I'm ready. We can go so you can say one last romantic goodbye to your lady love. But no more than a minute or two. I want us to reach our first stopping point while it is still light.

"Just whistle for me when my time is up."

"Whistle huh. What type of whistle shall I do?"

"Royal! Don't you even think about doing anything that would make Mr. and Mrs. Ingalls think less of me!"

"Not Laura?"

"Of course I don't want Laura thinking ill of me. But she already knows everything about me and she still said yes when I asked her to marry me. And if you give any type of whistle other than a regular one I'll…I'll…I'll simply explain to her how it was a jealous whistle…and that you only wish you had been daring enough to try for her hand."

"In that case little brother I shall only whistle in a way most proper. I can't have the beautiful Ms. Ingalls thinking that I am jealous of my little brother now can I. Ha Ha! She won't be able to look at me again!"

"Thank you."

I really don't know what I would have done if Royal had done something as embarrassing as a whistle meant for someone other than a lady. I do not want to even think about how horrible that situation would have become! I do know he was simply teasing me, but still…..what if he had?!

"Almanzo, Royal, what a surprise. I thought you boys would have come earlier to leave Lady and the buggy and be gone before it got light out."

"Well that was the original plan Mr. Ingalls, but Manzo here wanted to tell your daughter his goodbye in person."

Thank you ever so much Royal. You brought that twinkle back into his eye, this time on my account! What is it with older siblings doing their best to embarrass the younger ones? Him and Eliza Jane…..

"She's inside Almanzo, go head and say your goodbyes. Six months is a long time to be without your loved one."

"Thank you Sir. If you just show me where I can put Lady and the buggy I'll go and do that."

Is that Laura I see in the window?

"You can put the buggy under the hay-covered shed and the last stall in the barn is for Lady. I got it already for her so you can see Laura that much quicker."

Well I do want to spend at least a few minutes with Laura. This way I'll have a few more minutes.

"Thank you Mr. Ingalls. Royal, are you coming in?"

"Go ahead Manzo; I want to ask Mr. Ingalls a few things."

What do I say? All I want to do is say that I love her and that the next six months are going to be very long without her, but what if she does not want to hear words like that? I don't want to make her any more upset and talking about how long I am going to be gone will more likely do just that. How do I tell her I love her and that nothing is going to change my feelings for her? Perhaps I should stay away from that topic all together? I think that would be best. Just say goodbye and remind her why we have to leave so soon…at least remind her of the reason Royal decided would be best to share of why we are leaving so soon.

"Hello Almanzo."

"Hello Mrs. Ingalls. I don't really have time to stop but I would like to see Laura for a moment if I may."

"Of course. She is in the sitting room. Go on in."

It was Laura in the window!

"Thank you Mrs. Ingalls."

She looks so beautiful. The way her ring shows she is going to be mine forever…..

_Your new ring is becoming to your hand._

Did I say that out-loud? What a foolish thing to say!

_It is a beautiful ring._

Well that is one way to start a conversation.

_I would say the hand._

And your smile….and your eyes…..and your everything.

_I suppose your father told you that Royal and I are going home sooner than we expected. Royal decided to drive through Iowa, so we are starting now. I brought Lady and the buggy over, for you to use whenever you please._

_Where is Prince?_

Prince? She asked about Prince? Why stay on that topic? I only have a few more moments with her before Royal calls! There is so much I want to say, so much I want her to say!

_One of my neighbors is keeping Prince, and Lady's colt, and Cap is keeping Barnum and Skip. I'll need all four of them in the spring._

At least I didn't make her cry. I don't know what I would have done if she cried.

Oh, there is Royal whistling. Do I dare ask for a kiss?

_Royal is calling, so kiss me good-bye and I'll go._

A kiss…at least something to hold me until spring.

Goodbye Laura. If only you knew how much I am going to miss you. I will be thinking of you everyday. If it were not for Father summoning us I would not leave your side. I wanted more time for us to become more accustomed to our new arrangement. I love you Laura and I can only hope that your love for me stays as strong as mine will for you while I am gone.

"Let's head out Royal. Goodbye Mr. Ingalls. Thank you again for allowing Laura to have Lady and the buggy while I am gone."

If only it were me staying…

"Safe journey boys."

"Thank you Sir."

"Alright Manzo, let's get going. We have a long way to go before dark."

"Don't worry Almanzo, Laura will be fine. She will still be here when you get back, waiting for you."

"Thank you Mr. Ingalls. That means more to me than you realize."

Be well Laura. I only hope these next six months go by quickly so I can once again be with you.

_Well chapter two is up. Thoughts, critiques, questions, requests….please let me know._


	3. Chapter 3

_This is my own invention from between the chapters "Almanzo Goes Away" and "The Night Before Christmas" from the book __These Happy Golden Years_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to the brilliant author Laura Ingalls Wilder._

"So Manzo, did you say your goodbyes to your satisfaction?"

"What?!"

What is he talking about?! Does he know about our kiss? I mean, not that I should have to hide that, but that was our private, and personal, time.

"Did you say goodbye to Laura in a way that you feel was worth us wasting that much time?"

"Oh, I suppose. I mean yes. It was worth it to spend even those few minutes with her, but it did not go exactly as I thought it would."

"Meaning…"

"Meaning she asked the oddest things considering it would be our last face-to-face conversation for quite some time. Well, at least it seemed odd to me."

"What did she ask about?"

"She asked about my horses. Why would she ask about them? I at least thought she would ask about us leaving so soon, or say something about our plans for when I come back. Anything but about my horses!"

"A little sensitive about those horses aren't you."

"Alright, I am sensitive about them! Is it my fault I still have these doubts about why Laura even accepted going on those sleigh and buggy rides with me? I know she loves me now, but I still worry that if I didn't have Lady and Prince would she have even bothered?"

"You do realize how ridiculous you sound right? Laura loves YOU. She may like your horses, but she fell in love you with. Your horses may have been a starting point for you, but in the end, she wants to spend the rest of her life with you. Your horses will, eventually, die. Much sooner than you will. She wants to be with you Manzo, not your horses."

"But then why ask about them?"

"Perhaps that is her way of showing you she is trying to be strong."

"Strong?"

"Yes strong. You are leaving her for six months right after you propose to her. She may be trying to show you that she understands and that she will not break down into tears simply because you have family obligations. Isn't that what you prefer? A wife that won't start crying at the smallest things? Someone who can be strong when you need them to be."

"Well yes, that is what I want, but I still don't understand why she talked about my horses when she knew we only had a few minutes together."

"You know, Almanzo James, you can be very thick headed sometimes. For someone who thinks he is mature enough to get married you sure do know how to think like a child. Laura was most likely trying not to cry and by talking about something mundane she was able to prevent herself from feeling sad. I am willing to bet you a whole dollar that right now she is feeling very lonesome and left behind. Here you are, leaving for your old home, your old friends, all the girls we grew up with and our family and she is left at home with only a ring on her finger to remind her of your promise to her. How could she not feel lonesome and left behind?! I only hope she doesn't doubt your love for her considering you are leaving only a week after proposing."

"But I love her! How could she ever doubt that?"

Does she doubt my love for her? Could that happen while I'm away? What if Royal's right? Was Laura only trying to show me she was strong enough? I mean I did not want her to cry and I suppose that talking about something ordinary, like Lady and Prince, would prevent her from showing her emotions….

"Do you really think she is feeling left behind and lonesome right now?"

"Wouldn't you feel left behind and lonesome if Laura's family suddenly took her away for six months to visit family?"

"Well, not exactly left behind, but I suppose I would feel lonesome without her. I mean we have been spending nearly ever Sunday together since February and it would be rather unusual to have the person you are engaged to suddenly not be there…."

"Now do you understand why Laura focused so much on your horses?"

"I do. Oh I feel terrible! I completely misunderstood! I really am thickheaded Royal. Do you think she realized I was upset with her for talking about my horses and not understanding her real reason for talking about them?"

"I'm sure she didn't. She was most likely enjoying the time you had together. Simply keeping the memory of your last few minutes together to hold her until she sees you again in six months."

"Six months is a long time to be without her…."

Who am I kidding, a few days without her is a long time!

"It will go by quickly. Don't worry. She will be there when you get back and then you two can start planning your wedding."

Wedding…..our wedding. What a wonderful thought. At least it is something I can focus on instead of how much I miss Laura.

_Well chapter three is finally up. I am sorry for the delay. __Things have been rather busy lately. __It was suppose to be longer, but when uploading it wasn't accepting it correctly so I made it into separate chapters instead. As usual thoughts, critiques, questions, requests…please let me know._


	4. Chapter 4

_This is my own invention from between the chapters "Almanzo Goes Away" and "The Night Before Christmas" from the book __These Happy Golden Years_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to the brilliant author Laura Ingalls Wilder._

"Alright Royal, now that we are actually in Iowa mind sharing why we are going out of our way?

"So you wouldn't be lying to the Ingalls about me wanting to go through Iowa of course."

"That isn't the only reason. Come on, I am your only brother, you can tell me the real reason."

"There is nothing to tell Manzo. It is just so you wouldn't be lying to anyone."

"You know, I remember Laura telling me her older sister Mary goes to school in Iowa. A school for the blind….Wait Royal are we heading towards Mary's school? Oh ho! Roy you haven't blushed since we were children! It is Mary's school we are going to see! I never knew…when did it happen?"

"Never you mind Manzo. It doesn't matter anyway. I just wanted to see her school is all. Maybe even see her….I know it can never be, but…never mind. It doesn't matter."

"Come on Roy, talk to me."

I cannot believe it, all this time Royal was in love with Mary. How did I not see this?

"Forget it Almanzo!"

"Roy, it's me, you little brother. We can talk. You knew before I even did that Laura was the one for me. You were the one who convinced me to even attempt to speak to her that night. Without you I wouldn't be as happy as I am now. Talk to me, even if it doesn't exactly make sense, just let me in."

"Look, it doesn't matter alright. It is…personal."

"It does matter. If it is about you of course it matters! Why would you think otherwise?"

"Just leave it be Almanzo."

"I can't Royal. This means a lot to you. It might help if you just talk about it with someone."

"Alright, but don't interrupt or I won't finish once I start."

"Alright."

"It wasn't anything serious; at least it did not start out that way. I would see her at church or on the rare occasion she was going to town with Mr. Ingalls. She was always so poised, so confidant looking. I knew she was blind, but I could never tell. She turned her head towards noises and she would look at the person talking to her. It really wasn't until you realized she wasn't squinting in the sun like everyone else that you remembered she was blind. She always had a smile on her face. She never seemed upset with her lot in life. She seemed so….I don't know, if not happy than at least content. How could I not see how truly beautiful she was, both in and out? I did not mean to have these feelings for her, especially when there was nothing I could do about them, but they would not stop. So when Father wrote to us asking us to come early and you needed a way to tell Laura, I just thought, well, we could at least stop by the school. That way I know she is happy. If she is happy than I can be happy. She deserves to be happy, especially with all she has had to give up."

"Oh Roy. Why didn't you say something?"

How could I not have known? What kind of brother am I not to have noticed?

"Because what was the point? There is nothing that I could do about it. I just kept hoping that once she was gone the feelings would go with them. But they haven't. I keep telling myself that she doesn't even know I exist. Even if she did know I exist she couldn't possibly know my feelings for her. She wouldn't be able to see it in my face and how could she hear it in my voice if I do not talk to her?"

"So why didn't you talked to her while she was here, before she left?"

"Because like I said Manzo, she doesn't know who I am. How odd would that seem if I suddenly talked to her? It would frighten her!"

"All you had to say was that you were a friend of Mr. Ingalls."

"I suppose."

"So what are we going to do once we get to Mary's college?"

"I have a few letters from her family…."

"Wait, what?!"

"While you went to talk to Laura I told Mr. Ingalls that since we were already going through Iowa we could, perhaps, bring something for Mary on our way through. He gave me a few letters that he hadn't sent in the mail yet and was very grateful that we would even offer."

"Well that was well thought out."

"I thought so. This way we have a reason for going to the college and for seeing Mary."

Oh Roy, my heart is breaking for you. Here I am, always talking about my love and you not ever saying a word to yours.

_Chapter four, well actually the second part of chapter three that wouldn't post. Thoughts, critiques, questions, requests…please let me know._


	5. Chapter 5

_This is my own invention from between the chapters "Almanzo Goes Away" and "The Night Before Christmas" from the book __These Happy Golden Years_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to the brilliant author Laura Ingalls Wilder._

"So this is the college for the blind. It looks pretty fancy."

"Laura said it was taking nearly all she earned for teaching plus most of what the Ingalls made on their crop this year to keep Mary in school."

"Well I hope it is all they expected it to be."

"You know; maybe she should just leave the letters on the front desk here and leave. We still have a long way to go…."

"No, we are going to see Mary and this time you are going to talk to her, even if it is only to introduce yourself. Look, here comes someone now."

"Excuse me gentleman, can I help you with something?"

"Yes M'am. We are here to see Ms. Mary Ingalls please. We have something for her from her family."

"Whom shall I tell her is visiting?"

"Almanzo and Royal Wilder M'am."

"If you will both come with me, she is in a class at the moment but if you are willing to wait about ten more minutes she will be finished for the afternoon."

"Well if she is in class…."

"We'll wait. Thank you M'am."

"Almanzo!"

I feel a little guilty right now, but if he loves her shouldn't he speak to her at least once? Even if it is for only a few moments, those moments can mean the world; I know my few moments with Laura before we left were precious and something I will not forget.

"Roy, ten minutes is not that long, it would take that long for us to get back out to the horses anyway. We might as well stay and stretch our legs while we wait. Besides, I feel I should introduce myself to my future sister-in-law."

"Remind me to make you walk the rest of the way to Minnesota!"

"Nowhere to run now, it looks like the class is getting out now. Just say who you are, I will say who I am and then you will give her the letters. We can go right after that, I promise."

"You know, if Father did not have to talk to you I think I would kill you now and simply burry you in a place nobody could ever find you!"

"Ha ha! I know you don't really mean that. Wait, is that her over there in the blue?"

"Gentleman, if you will come with me Mary has said she will meet you both in her classroom."

"Hello, Mr. Wilder, Mr. Wilder. Now if you will just tell me which one of you is the one Laura has been writing about so much in her letters I would be most obliged."

"That would be me Ms. Ingalls. My name is Almanzo."

"Almanzo. Laura told me how you got your name, what a funny story. And please don't call me Ms. Ingalls, call me Mary. I am sure Laura has told you about our entire family and it must feel odd calling me by a name you are not use to hearing."

"It did feel a bit strange. I thank you Mary for making it less uncomfortable."

"I am going to assume that the Mr. Wilder with you is your brother?"

"Correct again Mary. This is my brother Royal."

"…Pleasure to meet you Ms. Wilder."

"Oh, that will be too confusing to have one of you call me Mary and the other Ms. Wilder. Please, both of you just call me Mary."

"Mary it is then."

"Now Ms. Hart said that you had something for me from my family? How did they know you were coming here. For that matter, why are you here?"

"Well Almanzo and I are heading to my Folk's farm in Minnesota, and we realized that your school wasn't that far out the way. So we asked your family if they had anything they wanted to send you as long as we were on our way. They have several letters and your Christmas present. Although I am under direct orders from your father to tell you that you may not open it until Christmas."

"Ha ha, that is so like Pa! Well I thank you gentleman for coming to bring me the letters and my Christmas present. What a treat to have!"

"It was our pleasure Mary. We do have to get going, but it was wonderful getting to meet you. I know Almanzo here has something he wants to share with you, although I am sure your sister's letter has the news as well."

"News?"

"Well yes, see Mary, we are going to be brother and sister by next year if all goes as it should. I asked Laura to marry me and she said yes. We are engaged."

"Engaged?! I mean...she wrote of you often, but...engaged!"

"Yes, I love Laura very much and as of today we have been engaged for four weeks and three days."

"Oh, well...Congratulations! I do wish you only happiness. Laura would not have said yes unless she was truly in love with you."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me."

More than you realize Mary.

"I suppose I will read Laura's explanation in her letter. I would love and talk more with you both, especially considering the situation; however, I promised a friend of mine that we would go into town later this afternoon. Thank you again for coming. I hope you both travel safely back to your parent's farm."

"It was our pleasure Mary. Since we will not see you for at least six months, have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year."

"Thank you, to you too."

"Royal, I am going to go get the horses ready if you want to give Mary her letters and gift."

I know I'll hear it from Royal later because if looks could kill I think I would be dead right now. But I really feel this will be good for him, to have these few minutes alone with her. It is worth the death glare.

"Oh, right. Here Mary. I'm sorry if the letters are a bit wrinkled, they were in my pocket so I wouldn't lose them."

"That is alright, I would rather have wrinkled letters than no letters at all. Besides, I don't actually read them myself. We have someone here who sees and she reads us our letters. But I thank you for the warning anyway."

"Take care of yourself Mary, I wouldn't want anything to….happen to you."

"I will. Thank you again for everything, I truly appreciate it."

"The pleasure was all mine."

"Goodbye then Mr. Wilder."

"Royal, please."

"Well then, goodbye Royal. Be safe."

"I will, and if you happen to write to Laura you can tell her I am keeping Almanzo safe and out of trouble."

"I will."

"Goodbye then Mary."

"Goodbye…Royal."

"Alright Almanzo, you don't have to say it. I know."

"All I was going to say was that I had never seen your eyes so full of love before. Do you know that they turn a lighter color when you look at Mary?"

"Don't say it Manzo, I know it can never be, please help me let it all go. Just don't talk about her, please. She is happy where she is, and even if we can never be together I at least know that much. All I want is for her to be happy and if this is it for her than I am happy for her."

Did I do the right thing? Is he going to be alright?

"Let's get going, we have a long way to travel before dark. Is everything ready?"

"Yes, the horses are ready and everything is packed away. I just have one question, was that gift really from the Ingalls?"

"…Not exactly. I overheard Mr. Ingalls talking to Mr. Foster about the gloves, that is what the gift is, gloves, so I knew they wanted to get Mary some new gloves. I simply bought them for her so the Ingalls wouldn't have to spend the extra money."

"How are you going to explain that to the Ingalls when they get a letter from Mary saying she loves her Christmas gift and they did not buy her the gloves?"

"Oh, I told Mr. Ingalls I bought the gloves for Mary, but that they were really from you, her future brother-in-law. When they get the letter they will assume that she left you out because you told her to so Laura wouldn't know."

"Clever, and yet deceitful."

"It would have been completely inappropriate for me to give her a gift, this way everyone thinks they are from someone else and nobody feels hurt. And I get to give the woman I love a gift, even if she never knows it is from me. Now if we are done I really think we should be going, we have a few hours of light left and I want to get as far as we can before dark."

Well, this trip has been quite the eye-opener. I really hope Royal is going to be alright. I know first hand how strong love is….if only I had known! I feel so terrible that I never saw how in love he was. Everything happens for a reason…right?

_A redo of chapter five, which is really the third part of chapter three, is ready for your thoughts, critiques, questions and requests. So please let me know._


End file.
